A girl named Hermione Singer
by herbologylover
Summary: What would have happened if he Hermione grew up with one of the most renowned hunters in America?
1. Chapter 1

**November '79**

On a back lane just outside London a young couple were returning home with their baby from a visit with her Grandparents, the road was narrow and the daylight was fading as night fell. The car approached a T-junction, and seeing no other headlights for miles the mother pulled out and turned right. Just as they crossed the road a crash reverberated through the car as it was pushed along, stuck on the front of a lorry. The headlights were off, as were the lights in the man's eyes – in fact they were black. As both lorry and car came to a stop a hiss of black smoke whipped out of the lorry cabin and joined the smoke from the burning car drifting away from the crash site. The driver from the lorry stumbled out of the door, slashing his arm on the broken glass shocking him into realisation. Something inside him had made him turn off his lights and smash into the car that was in pieces in front of him, what made it worse was he could hear a baby inside the wreck crying. He did the only thing he could think of, run.

That night as the sun set a man in a trench coat approached the totalled car and pulled the baby out of the carrier seat in the front. The man brushed all remaining fragments of glass from her, instantly healing the few small cuts that littered her exposed skin, and smiled softly at her tiny face. Then he disappeared. When he reappeared he was surrounded by cars, old beaten cars, parts scattered and metal everywhere. Walking through the crowded yard he passed under an archway with as sign reading 'Singer Auto Salvage' towards a house crammed in between all of the junk.

The door was shut and the lights were off, but the man inside the house was not asleep. Bobby Singer was lying on the couch in his living room surrounded by books but was too tired to move. He knew he had to get to bed, but the last hunt he went on had taken it out of him, Rufus sure did have a thing about Vamps. Suddenly he was awake when he heard a creak from his front porch, grabbing his shotgun from the floor beside him and pulling the silver knife from the sheath on the side table in the hall. Slowly he opened the door, not knowing what to expect, with gun and knife outstretched defensively. There was nothing there.

Bobby gave himself about 2 seconds to doubt his hearing before pulling the chord for the light on the porch and discovering the bundle that lay 3 feet in front of him. Shoving the silver knife between his belt and jeans he bent down to move some of the blankets, faltering as a cry escaped the baby's lips. 'Who in their right minds would leave a baby at a scrapyard?' Bobby muttered, reaching down and picking up the child, holding it close to him and supporting its head. The baby couldn't have been more than a couple of months old and squirmed as she reacted to the new position, calming slightly as Bobby swayed to calm her. He turned off the light and squinted into the distance to see if he could spot whoever left the baby there but even as his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see nothing other than the usual outline of cars in the yard.

No longer feeling tired Bobby cleared a space in the kitchen and tried to gather up some supplies to last the night, though in his thousands of books none ever mentioned caring for a baby. He would have to go shopping. Bobby watched as the baby settled back to sleep in a cot made from an old box and whatever blankets he could find, if only his wife was still here she would know exactly what to do. While thinking about his next move, Bobby finally fell asleep slumped over one of the kitchen chairs next to the baby facing towards the door with his shotgun next to him.

A piercing cry echoed through the house, bouncing off every surface waking Bobby who raised his shotgun in defense before realising that it was in fact not a monster that had woken him, but a baby. Rubbing his face calmly he stumbled getting up from the chair and made his way to the make shift crib to check on the child. From what he could see the baby was fine, but from what he could smell, well that was a different story. Trying his best Bobby managed after a few fumbling minutes to replace the nappy that she was wearing with a makeshift one made out of spare bandages and cloth. After a glance at the clock Bobby decided that he would be at the nearest store by opening if he left straight away so he made the decision to wrap the child up and bundle her into the car with him.

After 5 miles Bobby realised he had made a mistake. He had no car seat and with every turn, stop or passing vehicle he was more and more panicked. The little girl however was more and more amused; she wriggled and giggled with not a care in the world. He smiled to himself, it was a joy to have something so innocent next to him when he was used to fighting his way through blood and guts or researching death omens. As the trees along the road became less dense and the houses more common, Bobby spotted a church up ahead. An idea sprung into his head and he took the turn, pulling in front of the church and slowly breaking as to not let the baby roll off the seat. He got out of the car, shutting the door quietly and walked around the car to the passenger side, when a man in a trench coat appeared in between him and the door.

Bobby jumped back and was about to grab his knife when the man began to speak. 'Bobby Singer, you have been chosen to care for this child. I left her with you last night, however I was unaware that you would try to get rid of her.' While the man paused Bobby jumped in.

'What the hell are you? And why would you just leave a baby outside some rickety old house in the middle of nowhere?'

'I am an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel and I am to watch over Hermione and her family, which is now you.' The angel glanced at the baby in the car and then back at Bobby, 'Her parents were killed in a car crash in London, and it was decided that you would be able to best care for this child. Look after her.' With no warning he was gone again leaving a stunned Bobby and a gurgling baby.

'Hermione, huh' Bobby muttered as he settled himself back into the driver's seat. 'Guess I'm gonna have to get myself acquainted with the whole father thing eh, little one' He pulled back onto the road and headed to the nearest store he could find.

It really was going to take Bobby a little while to get used to having another little human to take care of, and seemingly never having two hands free. Going around the small store was a pain, but with some help from a cooing redhead and her manager who couldn't seem to get enough of Hermione he had managed to get the main supplies that he would need to keep the two of them alive for the next couple of weeks. The staff had also pointed him towards a store in town where he could get a carrier and car seat, reluctantly letting him go when Hermione starting fussing.

Bobby got back to the yard more exhausted than he had after any hunt, his car filled with baby stuff and Hermione asleep again in her new clothes with a clean diaper. His wallet was cleaned out and he was running low on cash, it seemed like this baby was going to suck more out of him than a vamp.

He decided to get Hermione settled and fed before unpacking the rest of the stuff from the car, taking the carrier into the house and setting her down in the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed the same man from earlier standing in the corner. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to call the thing an angel; he knew that demons were real - but angels - that was a whole different ball game. Hearing Bobby enter the kitchen the man turned around, he had a file crammed with papers in one hand which he placed on the table.

'These are all you should need, I have entered her into the correct databases. As of now Hermione is your child, adopted, but yours.' With one last look at the baby in the carrier he disappeared leaving behind the file and a small gust of wind. Usually, Bobby would have gone straight for the file of papers, but Hermione needed feeding and Bobby had a new first priority. As he set about making up a bottle for Hermione, he assessed the house and what changes he would need to make in order to look after this little girl. He was going into this head first and decided that on his next trip out he would pick up some parenting books so that he could do what he did best... research.

The next few months were rocky, with Bobby juggling a baby which he knew nothing about, starting to properly advertise his business, and cutting all ties to the hunting community. He was spending every spare minute baby proofing the house; staring with the perfect nursery that his wife had described to him years ago when they first looked at the house. Standing back into the hall and surveying his work he sighed, what would she have said if she was here now? She would probably tell him that the cot should be facing the window or the wallpaper was a little too bright or something equally as unimportant to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**September '88**

To say that Bobby had changed while raising Hermione was both true and false. He no longer went out on hunts, and he relied more and more on income from the scrapyard and fixing cars. However he kept the loft locked and out of bounds to the young girl after filling it with all of his hunting books and resources, there was a fake wall in the hallway with a number of disconnected landlines behind it. He kept them hidden in case he needed them again, though he had no doubt that a number of hunters had tried to reach him while he claimed to be out of the business. Every once in a while, when Hermione was out playing by the woods or asleep at night, Bobby would sneak up into the roof and read through his old books, occasionally making notes on one thing or another, because no matter how much he loved his daughter - nothing could add up to how it felt to be on a case.

Hermione had grown up inquisitive, asking questions about everything and reading anything she could get her hands on. She knew more about cars at the age of eight than most adults and was well equipped to help Bobby out on the weekends when she was around the yard. During school she was friends with most of the boys in her class, to Bobby's pleasure she was against all things girly and pink, when Bobby had tried to buy her dolls or princess dresses she had pushed them aside to favour car parts and jeans.

Every year on her birthday Bobby would let Hermione choose what she wanted to do for the day, usually they would spend it together and he would buy her a couple of small presents to add to the pile of books he got her every year. But this year was different, she had enough books and Bobby decided that he would buy her a proper birthday present. The morning of her birthday dawned clear and bright, though Bobby was not woken by the sunshine, but by the now 9- year old Hermione speeding into his bedroom and jumping on top of him. She then proceeded to bounce on his mattress pushing Bobby until he was right on the edge of the bed, the wooden floor getting closer and closer. When she was least expecting it Bobby jumped around and grabbed her, tickling up and down her sides, only stopping when she was giggling so much that she could not breathe.

'Happy Birthday Sweetheart!' He chuckled while Hermione was still bouncing with excitement. Bobby picked her up and carried her out of his bedroom towards the stairs, putting her down at the top to let her run down. He followed at a slower pace, smiling as he heard Hermione squeal when she ran into the living room and saw her birthday present. He had spent a good hour trying to wrap the bike up, but eventually gave up and just put a bow on the front. She was well due a new bike as her old one was far too small and was to her annoyance pink and purple, the new one however was painted a bright red colour which matched the new red and black patterned helmet he had put on the handle bars.

When Bobby finally reached the living room he was greeted with a flying hug from his daughter, who was already asking to take her bike out for a ride. Bobby however had other ideas so while he still had a grip on her he dragged her to the kitchen to start making pancakes - another birthday tradition. They always made pancakes from scratch on their birthdays, improving on Bobby's mediocre cooking skills. While Bobby got out the dry ingredients Hermione ran outside to the chicken coop and scooped up Thunderbird to grab the egg she was sat on. The chickens were Bobby's answer to Hermione's constant pestering about pets, the idea was that they would be useful as well as show Hermione about responsibility without them being too much for her to look after by herself. They had decided to name them after classic cars that had been fixed at the yard, Hermione's favourites only of course.

After cooking far too many pancakes and eating almost all of them the two sat back in the creaking wooden chairs in similar states of overindulgence. The condiments littered the breakfast table in various states of use, left standing where they were in the aftermath of the attack the two undertook on the massive stack of pancakes. It was going to be a big task to tidy that up. Hermione groaned and put both hands on her pyjama covered stomach, Bobby copying and giving his belly a light pat, Hermione had definitely helped him pile on the pounds. Not that chasing around after her didn't help to burn them off; though he usually found that if she was not to be seen she was hidden away in an old car with an armful of books and a bag of candy.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the whining of Bobby's old radio on a rock station drifting lightly though the kitchen until Hermione finally made a move to pick up her plate. She was always good a helping out with the tidying and cleaning up but today was different.

'No sweetie, don't worry about that' Bobby started, grabbing the plate right out of her hand in a sudden display of movement, 'you go give that new bike of yours a few test laps!' He pushed her lightly towards the living room where he'd left the bike earlier, calling after her 'and don't forget that helmet!' If anyone had told him 10 years ago that he would be making pancakes in is pyjamas and watching his own daughter cycle through an old car yard calling out good morning to their pet chickens, he would have taken a silver knife to them. Now smiling out the window as he watched Hermione cycle in and out of the cars they were working on at the time, he couldn't imagine his life any differently.

Bobby continued to tidy away the breakfast dishes and went to pick up the rubbish in the living room left over from Hermione's new toys. However as he walked through the hallway he slipped on a spurt of whipped cream that he'd missed from their earlier food fight, tripped over the folded rug from Hermione's speed to get the bike out and fell headfirst into the wall. In his haste to stop himself he forgot which wall he was falling towards and he had reached both hands out, trying to use the force to keep himself upright. The action had a very unfortunate outcome. As Bobby crashed into the wall with his hands and head, the pressure on the boarding caused it to crack and split revealing the old one behind it.

Bobby picked himself up in record time muttering 'Balls' under his breath as he surveyed the area to see if there was any way he could hide it before Hermione found it. To his annoyance it sounded like she had heard him fall as the patter of tiny feet was getting louder by the second. If he had had a little longer he may have been able to move the cabinet down the hall in front of the crack, but it was laden with books, as every piece of furniture in the house was, and as he had the thought he caught a glimpse of fuzzy hair out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to her slowly, listening as a tiny gasp echoed through the hallway. The wall was a mess, plasterboard and wallpaper hung dangling, dust still settling from where it had broken. Thin and thick cables could be seen behind the mess along with a handful of his old phone handsets, all still labelled with government agencies or identities next to them. Hermione stepped forward, investigative mood engaged. Bobby looked down, putting a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going any further. She looked like she was about to put up a fight, but Bobby interupted her with a single raised eyebrow, as he pulled on his trousers slightly and bent down to her level. 'Honey I think there's something I should tell you'


	3. Chapter 3

**September '88**

Bobby guided Hermione into the living room, her head twisting like an owl still craning to look behind the wall, coming to a stop next to her favourite armchair. He crouched down in front of her as she curled up in the worn fabric, her attention suddenly back on him. Bobby's mind was racing, how could he explain everything to her? This sweet innocent girl who he had never wanted to expose to the other part of his life, to the frightening world that he escaped to be with her. He sighed, he knew that whatever he said she would have a million questions and that she would not rest until she got answers out of him, so he decided to tell her the truth. He would tell her about the monsters and demons and all the evil in the world, and he would show her how to protect herself against them.

He stood up, pacing the room, trying to decide the best way to explain everything to her. Did he start with the basics, ghosts, did he tell her about the angel that had brought her to him when she was a baby? As far as she knew, he had adopted her from a couple that lived in the area but had died in a car accident, not from the arms of a heavenly being. As he was figuring it all out, a high-pitched ring cut through his thoughts. His head whipped around, focusing instantly on the tiny red flashing light peeking out from behind the fallen board. A phone was ringing. A phone that had been disconnected for 9 years was ringing. Had the cable be pushed back into place when he had fallen, no that would be impossible. Bobby glanced at Hermione, her face alight with intrigue, half way out of her seat to answer the phone. He stepped in front of her blocking her way, a steely face halting her in her tracks, Bobby only ever got angry once in a while, and that was never a good thing.

He looked between Hermione and the phone a few more times before finally making a move towards the hallway. He heard Hermione's footsteps behind him, and felt her presence right behind him as he approached the hole in the wall. She was practically buzzing with excitement as he reached in between the boarding and pulled out the handset that was ringing, holding the phone to his ear but not saying anything. Hermione was right at his feet now, bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking up at him expectantly. Bobby glanced back at the wall, this was a line he used only for a handful of contacts in the hunting community, an SOS line.

Listening carefully, Bobby could hear someone breathing, and what he could only assume was a child crying softly in the background. Neither he nor the mystery caller on the other end of the phone said anything for a few tense seconds until a light scuffle was heard on the other end and a man's voice could be heard talking in an irritated tone, barely audible. Bobby picked up a few words but nothing he could piece together.

'Hello' A gruff voice finally spoke on the other line, 'Is there anyone there?' He paused again, waiting for Bobby to reply. 'A hunter gave me your number, said you'd help us out. That you were in Sioux Falls' Again Bobby waited. If this guy had got his number from one of his old contacts, they would've known that he was out of the picture, not that numbers like his weren't passed around for anyone who needed help. 'Listen, if you're there, I have a kid.' The voice was serious, and more forceful this time around 'He's hurt, okay. My name is John, and my boy, Sammy, he needs help.'

Bobby thought about it for a second, until the child in the background began to whimper more, and he gave in. He recited the co-ordinates to his house and hung up. He completely missed the fact that the phone line wasn't even connected to the wall, and the glimmer in Hermione's eyes. He looked down at her now, innocent and excited and completely oblivious to the horrors she had just been opened up to, he almost wanted to pack up and run before his hunter guests appeared, but he couldn't. Now he knew there was a kid that was hurt he was going to do all he could to help and if that meant explaining to Hermione about his other life then so be it. He was being tupid if he thought that he could keep it from her forever, and if she was better prepared to look after herself then that was definitely not a bad thing.

He thought back to all the nights where he had tried to give her some training without her knowing, like the time she firmly believed that there was a ghost in her bedroom so he got out his old rock salt and drew a circle around her bed and told her it would stop the ghost room getting her. He was going to teach her how to shoot too, but not yet, when she was a little older, but now was as good a time as any.

'Hermione, Sweetie, could you go and set up the spare room?' He guided her using one hand on her back, the other pinching the bridge of his nose, 'We are going to be having some visitors.' He pushed her a few paces up the stairs, but she stopped and turned back towards him, a curious look on her face.

'Who were they, on the phone,' She looked back towards the wall, clearly trying to prioritize the many questions she had, 'And why are they coming here?' Bobby paused, glancing at her tiny figure staring into his eyes, deciding once and for all to get it over with.

'Honey, there are some things out there in the world that are hard to explain. They are scary and dangerous and there are people that stop these things to protect others. The people who are coming to stay are some of the ones who keep us all safe by getting rid of them.' Bobby stopped, seeing if Hermione was taking it all in, not surprised at all that she looked as if she wanted to ask a million things. 'How about you set up the room, and I will be up in a sec.' He glanced out the door wondering how long they might be, 'Then you can ask me whatever you like?'

Hermione nodded excitedly and skipped off upstairs, Bobby heard the cupboards banging and rustling of sheets so he set off to complete the checks he needed to before the guests arrived. He set off to the shed closest to the house that was kept locked up, breaking open the rusty lock with a key that he pulled out from under a pot nearby. The doors creaked and moaned as he opened it up, revealing his old truck, still kitted out with all of his hunting gear from years ago. He had finally decided to shut it away when Hermione had started to wander and look inside all of his things, the last thing he needed was her cutting herself on a silver blade or finding a trunk full of guns. So, he locked it away and told her that the shed was full of poisons and chemicals he used for the land they owned. She never questioned it again.

Going through his old gear he realized that he actually missed it, the thrill of the hunt, the satisfaction of researching the creatures and the rush of making a new discovery, of helping people. There was nothing like the feeling of besting the authorities, or being able to give out information to new hunters. He missed it, he missed it all. Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his memories, he had Hermione to look after now, she was his main priority and he had to make sure that the hunters coming to him were not going to do anything to ruin what he had going. He plucked an old shotgun out of the trunk and sheathed his old silver knife on his belt, grabbing a few other things for good measure before pushing the door to and heading back into the house.

Bobby was just heading up the stairs to see Hermione and open up the attic when a skid of tyres on the gravel outside cut through the silence. Bobby heard a car door slam and the murmur of a gruff voice. Within seconds Hermione appeared at his side, an eager grin spread across her face. He whispered for her to stay where she was, moving slowly towards the doorway when suddenly a scruffy looking man burst through the door with a young boy in his arms, both covered in scratches and blood stains. His eyes were wide and frightened, his breath coming in pants.

'Please, help my boy,' He looked down at the bundle in his arms, then back up to Bobby, 'Please.'


	4. Chapter 4

**September '88**

Bobby took one look at the pair and pointed up the stairs, dragging Hermione down out of the way with the other hand. He paused halfway up, motioning for Hermione to stay where she was, following swiftly after his new house guests. Hermione turned to shut the front door, stopping in her tracks when she came face to face with a boy about her age looking straight back at her. The boy was wearing muddy clothes; and old pair of jeans, undershirt and a once blue shirt over the top, all covered in rips and tears, some which had even pierced his skin. His face however was blank, he showed no emotion, no pain. When Hermione moved around him he looked nowhere else, his eyes only following the boot prints up the stairs, not even acknowledging her presence.

As she turned away from him to close the door, he made a run for it up the stair case. The door slammed shut with a loud bang, shaking the frames on the walls nearby, not that this even stopped the boy for a second. Without even thinking, Hermione charged after him, grabbing him by the arm as she barrelled up the stairs.

'Hey!' The boy tried to rip his arm free from Hermione, but she had a strong grip on his sleeve, 'We can't go up there' For the first time, the two locked eyes, both with an equal stubborn glint flickering within.

'Says who?' He pulled his arm again harder, freeing it from her hand, 'I'm going to see my brother, you can't stop me!' Hermione ran around him, moving up a step further so she was the same height as him.

'Says me!' She crossed her arms, blocking the boy's path, 'It's my house and you aren't allowed. Besides, I don't even know who you are, why should I let you?' She shifted her weight onto her other foot, fixing the boy with an inquisitive stare, one eyebrow cocked and a hint of a smile on her lips. The boy looked down at his feet, crossing his own arms, squirming slightly.

'Look, I just want to see if my brother is okay, alright?' Hermione lifted her eyebrow higher again, not moving from her position in the middle of the staircase. 'What is there some kinda code word to get past you girly?' He shifted on his heels, as if he was looking for a way past her, but she mirrored his movements with ease, leaning left slightly when he did and right again as he moved almost anticipating his movements. 'Just let me past okay!' He shouted finally, pushing her aside and running up the stairs. Hermione sat slumped against the wall for a second, tears beginning to form in her eyes when she heard a loud shout from around the corner.

'DEAN! Out!' The gruff voice was not Bobby's so Hermione knew that it was the other man, the man she assumed was this boy's father. Not a second later, the boy who she now knew was called Dean was pushed back into her view around the corner of the staircase. He stumbled backwards, catching his balance at the last moment before he fell completely over. Hermione wiped her eyes quickly, standing up with her hands on her hips, an 'I told you so' look plastered all over her face. Dean stood still for a moment, staring at the closed door he had just been thrown away from, before storming down the staircase, past Hermione, and out the front door.

Hermione waited a few seconds then snuck up the staircase herself, peeking around the corner towards the guest bedroom. She couldn't see anything as the door was pushed to, but she could her the boy in there crying and occasionally screaming out, as well as muffled talk between the two men. She tried to listen as best she could to the conversation without getting any closer, but there was nothing she could do, they were talking to quietly. She considered moving closer, but knew that Bobby wouldn't be happy if he found her up here so she crept back downstairs, only briefly glancing at the now open attic.

After taking a few deep breaths, Hermione followed Dean out into the front yard, stopping almost immediately when she noticed the car parked up shoddily in front of the barn. Propping up the brooding boy was a beautiful Chevy Impala in great condition. The paint job was almost impeccable with only a few small scrapes, which was impressive considering how out of shape the people that came out of it were, Hermione would even wager that the car ran like it was brand new. She closed the front door slowly, making her way quietly over to Dean, to try and not spook him. More than anything she wanted to know what was going on, but she thought that she had better make sure he was okay first. Even though he had shoved her earlier, she knew that he was just concerned about his family, and she knew that she would be exactly the same if anything ever happened to Bobby or anyone she cared about.

Hermione stopped a few feet away from Dean, looking over his injuries again, noting a mean looking cut on his left arm. 'Hey,' She started slowly, drawing his attention away from his scruffy boots, 'I'm sorry your brother is hurt,' she shuffled her feet a little, anxious to find out what she could from him, 'What happened to him? ' Before she had even finished her question, Dean scoffed, shoving his hands further into his pockets.

'Look, it's nice of your dad to help us, but we're not friends,' he looked up at her, 'it's none of your business what happened to my brother' with one last scoff in her general direction Dean pushed himself away from the car and walked off a way down the track. By this point Hermione had had enough, she needed to know what was going on, who these people were fighting or protecting them from, and why kids were doing it. She took a look back at the upstairs windows, checking for Bobby then stormed off after Dean.

'Hey!' Dean paused for a minute, then carried on walking, 'Dean!' He stopped this time, turning to face Hermione. 'Please, I just want to know what's going on?' If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was not knowing everything, she needed to know processes and routines. Here she had no idea what was happening, it was as if there was a whole other world that she didn't know anything about, and she had so many questions. Dean looked at her for a minute, her lip firmly lodged between her oversized front teeth, stance shifting every few seconds before he spoke.

'You don't know about hunting, do you?' He watched as her face screwed up slightly, 'You have no idea about any of it!' He laughed at her, turning away again, 'I can't believe it!' He threw his hands out in annoyance, 'I don't know why we even came here, your dad probably can't even help Sammy,' Dean kicked a rock on the path, tripping slightly and stomping his feet a little in compensation.

'That's ridiculous!' Hermione shouted back, arms crossed, and already stomping after him, 'Bobby wouldn't have offered to help if he couldn't, I'm sure he knows exactly what is wrong with your brother and is fixing it right now.' She stood defiant in the yard, a few feet behind where Dean had stopped.

'Really? Is that why we can still hear him screaming then?' Dean gestured back towards the house, where if you listened closely a child's screams could be heard intermittently. 'I should've taken better care of him' He muttered, turning away from Hermione again.

'He did look in bad shape when he came in, it's not like that can be fixed by magic, it'll take time' Dean laughed again, kicking at the ground again.

'What would you know about magic?' Just as Dean was about to continue, an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the yard and the spare room window shattered throwing glass shards in every direction with incredible force. The two kids exchanged a worried glance, then ran to the house at full speed.


End file.
